thomas_bonillas_media_cornerfandomcom-20200215-history
Phil Johnston Narrations
Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) (Read-Along) *''"This is the story of outcasts turn best friends Wreck-it Ralph and Vanellope von Schweetz, leaving the arcade behind and venturing into the vast universe of the internet, which may or may not survive Ralph's not so light-touch. You can read along with me in your book. You will know it is time to turn the page when you hear this sound. Let's begin now."'' *''"Wreck-it Ralph and Vanellope von Schweetz were best friends. Ralph was the Bad Guy in the popular game Fix-it Felix Jr. and Vanellope was the best racer in Sugar Rush. After work, they would meet in Game Central Station and goof around until the sun came up, playing games like I Spy. Just as they were about to head back to work one day, they heard something. They watched as the game's sign lit up: Wi-Fi. It wasn't a game at all! Vanellope was disappointed it wasn't a new racing game. She wanted some new and different tracks. As they parted, Ralph had an idea."'' *''"For Vanellope's last race, Ralph made her an off-road track inside Sugar Rush, filled with dangerous jumps and candy cane tree obstacles. As usual, Vanellope was winning the race until the girl playing the game accidentally yanked too hard on the steering wheel, and it snapped right off! Mr. Litwak found a replacement steering wheel on a website called eBay that he couldn't afford it. Mr. Litwak didn't have a choice. He'd have to retire Sugar Rush."'' *''"Ralph's eyes went wide. Mr. Litwak reached for the plug, and a stampede of Sugar Rush residents raced into Game Central Station."'' *''"Feeling low, Vanellope went home with Ralph. She wondered what she would do all day without her game. Ralph tried to cheer her up. Vanellope didn't want to hurt his feelings, but that didn't sound like enough. She loved racing. Ralph watched as Vanellope sadly walked away."'' *''"Later that evening, Ralph came up with a plan. He rushed off to find Vanellope. Ralph had it all figured out. Vanellope loved the idea!"'' *''"Inside the Wi-Fi router, capsules formed around Vanellope and Ralph. But Ralph barely fit in his capsule. The friends blasted at lightning speed through the twists and turns of the cable. It was a wild ride and Vanellope loved every thrilling second!"'' *''"The capsules eventually released them at an Internet home page. Vanellope dragged Ralph to an overlook, where they gazed in wonder at the sprawling super highways connecting all the websites. Ralph was worried. He had no idea how they'd ever find the place on eBay. Luckily, KnowsMore had the answer. In fact, he had every answer. Vanellope walked up to the search bar. In milliseconds, they were whisked away into the information superhighway!"'' *''"Pop-up messages appeared all around them as they arrived at a big warehouse called eBay. Crowds of auctioneers barked, and users bid on various items. Vanellope spotted the steering wheel."'' *''"They rushed to the booth and began shouting out numbers. The other bidder dropped out, but Vanellope and Ralph continued. The auction ended, they had won! But they had no way to pay for the steering wheel. If they didn't come up with $27,001 in twenty-four hours, they'd lose the bid."'' *''"Back in the Internet, the two friends were again bombarded with pop-up ads. A fellow named Spanley was happy to help. They searched through items they could collect inside games for money. Spanley told them all they had to do was bring him Shank's car from a dangerous game called Slaughter Race. Together, Vanellope and Ralph headed off to the game."'' *''"Slaughter Race made Ralph nervous, and Vanellope loved it. She had Ralph wear a disguise and approach Shank and her crew. While he distracted them, Vanellope climbed inside Shank's car. She hit the gas, picked up Ralph and sped away! But Shank raced after them."'' *''"Shank was impressed by Vanellope's skills. Vanellope tried her best, racing off the track and even making her way through a bunch of burning buses, but eventually Shank cornered them."'' *''"Ralph tried to explain. He told Shank they needed her car so they could earn enough money to save Vanellope's racing game. Surprisingly, Shank wanted to help, but she still wasn't willing to hand over her car. Pyro pointed a leaf blower at Ralph's face and turned it on while another member of Shank's crew recorded it on video. Vanellope and Ralph didn't understand. Shank explained that her friend Yesss could help them make money by putting crazy videos like that on the Internet. Vanellope beamed and watched in awe as Shank hopped in her car and took off. She was completely captivated by Slaughter Race. It was so much more exciting than Sugar Rush."'' *''"When Ralph and Vanellope exited the game, they went to meet with Yesss. She ran the insanely popular video-sharing site, BuzzTube. She edited Ralph's video and posted it on her website. Seconds later, Ralph's face was all over the Internet! Yesss explained that hearts meant money, and Ralph's video was getting a ton of hearts. Yesss told them that if they acted fast, maybe they could pay for the Sugar Rish steering wheel before their bid expired! Ralph and Yesss started making more videos, and once they had enough. Vanellope went off to spread the word throughout the Internet. Ralph loved seeing the hearts multiply. The plan was working, and he felt great!"'' *''"But when Ralph stumbled upon the user comments, he realized that people weren't giving him hearts because they liked him, they were laughing at him. But love him or hate him, the latest video was a hit! He had made enough to buy the steering wheel for Sugar Rush. With barely any time left before their bid expired, they had the money they needed! Ralph rushed off to eBay."'' *''"When Ralph called Vanellope with the good news, she was hanging out with Shank. Without knowing it, Vanellope accidentally answered the phone, but she didn't realize Ralph was on the line. He listened in as Vanellope told Shank that she wanted to stay in Slaughter Race. Vanellope sighed. Ralph couldn't believe it."'' *''"He hung up, feeling awful and wondering what to do. Ralph worried that he'd lose his best friend if she stayed. He told Spanley what had happened. So Spanley introduced Ralph to his friend Double Dan, who made a virus that would slow down Slaughter Race. He put the virus in a card, and Ralph hid it in Vanellope's car."'' *''"Vanellope was about to start her first race inside Slaughter Race when she noticed the card. She opened it, but she didn't see the virus crawl out! It detected Vanellope's glitch as an insecurity and began to multiply. Soon, the whole game was glitching and it began to crumble! Ralph ran in to rescue Vanellope as buildings collapsed around him. He had no idea that the virus was now scanning him, insecurity detected."'' *''"Vanellope blamed herself for everything that had happened in Slaughter Race. Ralph soon confessed that after he overheard her conversation with Shank, he had sent the virus into Slaughter Race. Vanellope was furious. She threw Ralph's hero medal to the ground, breaking it. As Ralph went to pick up his broken medal, he looked up to see the virus attacking the whole Internet! Thousands of Ralph clones were taking over. Then the website started to crash! Ralph and Vanellope quickly ran to safety and tried to come up with a plan fast!"'' *''"Double Dan and Spanley created a weapon that shot security patches. Every clone that was hit with a patch faded away. But there were too many of them, and they all wanted Vanellope! Ralph realized the clones were trying to get to Vanellope because of him! The virus and clones grew because Ralph was afraid of losing her best friend. So Ralph hatched a plan to use Vanellope as bait to lure the clones into Slaughter Race. Everyone sprang into action. Shank armed the players with the patches as Vanellope stood on the roof of Yesss's limousine, calling out to the clones. Hundreds of them began to follow her. But the clones formed a giant wave, causing the limo to crash! The clones scrambled together, forming something even worse, a massive Ralph!"'' *''"The gigantic Ralph grabbed Vanellope in his giant fist and took off. Ralph jumped after them. But the giant Ralph climbed to the top of the tallest skyscraper. Ralph tried to save Vanellope, but he was caught, too! Vanellope turned to the real Ralph. As Ralph's fear of losing his best friend faded, so did the massive Ralph. Soon all the clones disappeared. The Internet had been saved!"'' *''"Ralph sat with Vanellope outside Slaughter Race. The game was about to go back online, and it was almost time for her to go. Even though Ralph didn't want to say goodbye, he was genuinely happy for her. Ralph smiled. Vanellope jumped into her arms and gave him a hug. Ralph watched, teary-eyed and smiling, as Vanellope headed off to her new home."'' *''"Back at Litwak's, Ralph's Internet popularity helped keep the arcade busy and people lined up to play Fix-it Felix, Jr. And even though Ralph didn't spend every day with Vanellope, they remained the very best of friends, no matter how far apart they were."'' Category:Narrations